


Forget Me Not

by pengdabi



Series: Love Line [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, NaJeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengdabi/pseuds/pengdabi
Summary: Out of all the mess Jeongyeon encountered, there was one she disliked cleaning up.





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki Disease (花吐き病 (Japanese); 하나하키병 (Korean); 花吐病 (Chinese)) is a fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear.

One fine morning in their soundless dorm, Jeongyeon rose way too early for the other members’ liking. Jeongyeon knows, perhaps, that this once quiet dorm is waiting to be filled with their innocent but loud noises once the others wake up from their deep slumber. So she prepared and awaken while she has the chance.

 

She stretched her way out of the cramped up room she shares with Momo, with only one thing in her mind and of course, it was cleaning. Jeongyeon taking a walk to wake their dear leader up, she saw a rather peculiar thing to see in a place where it doesn’t belong.

 

It was a flower petal. A petal of a forget-me-not flower. A kind that Jeongyeon adores very much.

 

Jeongyeon found it interesting and it peaked her attention. She picked it up from where it lied and she thought something was not right. Jeongyeon tried to shake it off her clouded mind that it was just another mess lying around. Probably from one the flower crowns the fans were giving Sana or Mina or even just a bouquet given to Jihyo or Tzuyu, but much to her dismay, she doesn’t remember such kind of flower given to them.

 

She went in to the room, shaking the leader gently and telling her that it was the day of cleaning, but of course, the kind-hearted she was, she just instructed that she will be cleaning the rooms once the late risers have woken up. Near Jihyo’s bed, was a woman, dreaming very deep. It was Nayeon. Jeongyeon clicked her tongue softly at what was Nayeon wearing to her sleep. Nayeon was still in her practice clothes.

 

These days, Jeongyeon not really fond of how late Nayeon goes home these days. She falls asleep without Nayeon in the dorm, for she left too early after the practice, surprisingly, passing through their strict manager way too quickly. As far as Jeongyeon remembers, they weren’t allowed to go out.

 

But now, she rather found it fascinating, with a very new feeling she never really felt before.

 

For she saw the same flower petal on Nayeon’s bed.

———————

The size of the room really does not help Jeongyeon to rest earlier. It was the biggest one to clean out of all the bedrooms and she really doesn’t enjoy cleaning after a messy person like Sana.

 

With all of the members gathered in the living room, Jeongyeon was left alone scavenging for their messy, dirty things that doesn’t pass much to her liking.

 

But out of all the mess she encountered, there was one she disliked cleaning up in the big room.

 

It was the same flower petal under Nayeon’s bed. Only, it was many.

 

Jeongyeon paid no more attention to it, instead, she swept it off, an unfamiliar feeling burning through her.

 

Nayeon tells her everything, as far as she knows. But she never bothered to tell her about having someone she thought was special. They were having too much fun in their own little world, not remembering someone can actually be there for Nayeon, eventually going to replace her. To think of it, it was a bit narcissistic.

 

Uneasy, Jeongyeon left the big room with a heavy feeling, joining the rest in the small leather couch. She looked at Nayeon, cold eyes staring at the movie everyone was watching. It was too cold. Too different from the glow it holds whenever she smiles.

 

Jeongyeon has too many questions in mind now, despite the littlest things.

 

Mina nudged in a bit to Jeongyeon’s side, breaking the heavy tension her aura holds. Mina asked Jeongyeon if she was okay, getting the simple answer of “Yes.” to her question. Not yet satisfied, Mina asked again once more, getting the same answer, much to her dismay. Mina asked again, same tone, but the care increased. Jeongyeon finally lets her pride down by answering truthfully. She thought she could tell Mina, the silent one who can keep secrets unsaid.

 

The movie they were watching was finally done. Two rappers, asleep on each other’s arms, perhaps getting all bored on the sappy romance movie. With eyes scanning the whole room, seeing them leave for the kitchen or either the bathroom, it was quite peculiar that Nayeon left for the room. Jeongyeon, wanting to catch up with the only person she wanted to talk to with stories bottling up on her, followed her, only to see Nayeon’s eyes shooting up the ceiling.

 

“Hey, nabong.” Jeongyeon called for her attention, not leaving the door post for she was waiting for Nayeon to acknowledge her presence.

 

“Hey, Jeong.” Nayeon knows her voice. She didn’t even give her a look before greeting her back.

 

Getting the signal, Jeongyeon found her way to Nayeon’s side, carefully letting her feel that she’s very near. Jeongyeon brushed her hand to her arm gently, feeling it was a bit delicate than usual. Much to her suprise, Nayeon retreated her arm to her side, finally glancing on her companion.

 

“Are you okay? I can read a big stop sign plastered on your face right now.” Jeongyeon tried to ease the air a little bit, but Nayeon was too off to even acknowledge with a single huff or a giggle.

 

“I am. I just don’t want you to get sick because of me.” Nayeon defended. It was true, Jeongyeon noticed how sick Nayeon looked. From her cold eyes to her cold arm, she could tell it was something very unusual of her.

 

“You won’t get me sick, Nabong. I’m strong.” Jeongyeon seemed that she was trying to get her full trust again, telling her everything is okay, thoughts on asking where the forget-me-not petals came from seemingly vanish from her mind. All she cares about now was her state.

 

“Not now, Jeong. Please? Just this once.” Jeongyeon never liked anyone pleading to her, especially when it was the person she actually values and grew up with. It sent a familiar sting to her, the sting she felt when she took hold of the petal. It was clear that Nayeon was really avoiding her.

 

Finally defeated, Jeongyeon stared at Nayeon’s begging eyes, not wanting to stare a little longer for it was hurting her.

 

“Okay. I’ll... I’ll leave you to it.” Jeongyeon tried not to stutter but failed. She’s not even good at hiding.

 

Jeongyeon felt herself weaken as she lets go of the door knob, leaving the door half open in case Nayeon needed anything or simply, in case she calls her back but much to her dismay, the sound of nothing but silence was heard from the room.

 

Nayeon tells her all of what was happening, but this time, could it be possibly different? Jeongyeon can’t even fathom why.

 

Jeongyeon sat lifelessly beside Mina, who was carefully biting off her favorite candy Momo sheepishly hid in the cupboard. Mina knew what happened, so she proceeded to telling Jeongyeon what to do.

 

“Whatever it is, unnie thinks it through. Trust her and go with it.” Mina, with her limited words made Jeongyeon feel empty even more. Jeongyeon reached in her pocket, grasping on the little forget-me-not petal that was close to dying. She let Mina catch a glimpse of it before eventually letting it go, letting it fall to the floor.

 

“I want to trust her. But does she even trust me?” Jeongyeon lifelessly watched the petal fall on the floor, as Mina watched it too. Mina could only heave a sigh, finding words that could comfort her. Nayeon seemed to be an important one to Jeongyeon. Without her, she feels as empty too knowing that Jeongyeon is more than a hollow brick now.

 

—————————————

 

Jeongyeon only hears the bathroom getting opened and closed frequently from her room now. She let her mind wonder it was Nayeon, but in her heart, she doesn’t want to believe it.

 

Nayeon’s illness is getting worse every second. Trip to events getting hectic as all the members could hear was her heart-wrecking, to Jeongyeon perhaps, coughs that she spats from time to time, pale face getting covered by makeup, and of course, her fake smile plastered to her face, trying not to make others worried.

 

It was bothering Jeongyeon. It really was. A lot of questions floats through her mind. Why doesn’t the manager take her to the hospital? Why does the leader kept pretending she doesn’t hear her sick cry? Jeongyeon really worries up until she can’t sleep.

 

Jeongyeon cleaned once again in the biggest room, seeing more petals from the room. Petals that doesn’t really makes sense. She swept it off the floor to the dustpan, like it was really nothing. She wishes hard that it was really nothing. She prays hard it was nothing.

 

As soon as she stepped out of the room, her feet directed her to the kitchen where she found Nayeon struggling to get a box of cereal from the pantry. The other members were nowhere to be found but in the living room, where they nap together like they always use to. Jeongyeon fathoms about Nayeon being awake, maybe from her excessive coughing and systems that are hurting.

“Let me get it for you. Take a seat while I prepare it for you.” Jeongyeon pushed Nayeon gently to the side. Nayeon wanted to protest but she can’t bring herself to do so. Jeongyeon swears she saw Nayeon open her mouth to say something, but she was glad that Nayeon let her reach to Nayeon’s favorite cereal, using her height that indeed reminds her of Nayeon.

 

_“I’m too tall! Can’t you see my height?” Jeongyeon stood beside Nayeon infront of the mirror, sulking even more for their unmatching height. Jeongyeon could only sigh at Nayeon who just laughed it off and placed the weight of her arm on her shoulder, emphasizing their height even more._

 

_“I can. That’s why there are a million reasons why I adore it.”_

 

Jeongyeon could only smile bitterly while she prepares it, just the way she likes it. Corn flakes half soggy from the strawberry milk Nayeon always buy from that one grocery store. It has always been that way.

 

After doing so, Jeongyeon took a seat beside Nayeon and placed the bowl infront of her.

 

“Thank you.” Nayeon managed to atleast thank her without even coughing, but her weakness was evident in the tone of her voice.

 

“Welcome.” Jeongyeon could only manage to say her one worded reply, restraining herself from saying something stupid for this was the only time she could ever talk to Nayeon without her walking out again.

 

“I never doubted your memory, Jeong. I mean, it’s been so long since you prepared me my bowl of cereal.” Nayeon surprisingly talked to Jeongyeon who was cut off from her deep trance. It’s been a while. It has been a while. Jeongyeon’s gaze finally softens as she was relieved but she heard the raspy voice, reminding her Nayeon was still evidently sick.

 

“How could I forget your weird strawberry milk and corn flakes combination?” Jeongyeon replied with a light smile plastered on her face. She wanted to atleast show Nayeon she is happy whenever she talks to her.

 

It was extremely familiar. Light conversations like this was their favorite pastime. It sent the familiar chills through her body, like it was just a normal day for them all over again.

 

“Are you feeling okay now?” Jeongyeon took all the courage to ask it once again. The last time she did, it really didn’t go the way as planned. Nayeon fell silent, her eyes twitching to find the right answer. She was hesitating to answer. Jeongyeon saw it in her eyes. It was like Nayeon was about to leave the question unanswered again.

 

“I’m... okay. I reckon you’d ask.” Nayeon continued to eat her bowl of flakes eagerly.

 

“Of course I would. I’ve been wanting to.” Jeongyeon became slightly frank to Nayeon.

 

“Please just don’t worry about me anymore, Jeong. It’s just flu. A flu won’t kill me.” Nayeon begged to differ. Both fell silent, bottling up their emotions again. Jeongyeon had enough of it. It was like Nayeon was really trying to push her away, cutting their conversations short, telling her she’s fine even though she really isn’t.

 

“Why do I get the feeling you keep pushing me away?” Nayeon’s guilt was evident on her face as she place the spoon down her half finished bowl. Jeongyeon’s eyes begged, begged for an answer.

 

“Nayeon unnie, your phone has been ringing for centuries. It even woke the half of us!” Chaeyoung interrupted, with Nayeon’s phone ringing loudly, displaying the contact name _Mom_ on the screen. Maybe she knew Nayeon was sick. Jeongyeon always loved the fact that Nayeon’s mom calls her everyday just to check on her and it became a habit that she answers the phone for Nayeon first, chattering everything Nayeon did, bad or good, before handing it to Nayeon. But it seems like Nayeon has to take this call first.

 

“I’ll just go take that. E-Excuse me.” Nayeon ran weakly to Chaeyoung, snatching the phone from Chaeyoung’s hand, going straight to the bathroom. A peciliar place to talk to the phone, Jeongyeon thought.

 

“Hey, Jeong unnie. I just want ask if you’d like to play Halli Galli since the bees already rose up from the dead. We could use a little mediator.” Chaeyoung asked Jeongyeon innocently, not really noticing what she interrupted. Jeongyeon sighed internally for the nth time, she’s never really lucky. Jeongyeon shook her head lightly, smiling weakly at Chaeyoung.

 

“Just have fun. I’ll just tag along.” Jeongyeon sat a little bit more, thinking about why Nayeon always leaves her questions unanswered these days. She was getting frustrated. She was this close to giving up. She, then, followed the younger to the younger ones room, where they were about to play, but a small trail of petals of Forget-Me-Nots suddenly caught her attention.

 

It wasn’t just the petals that caught her attention, it was also the blood that stained the petals that led directly to the bathroom.

 

Jeongyeon knew what was happening, Jeongyeon finally knew. She ran to the bathroom, quiet enough for the other members to hear, following the bloodied petals that led her to the bathroom door. As soon as she arrived, she knocked gently but urgently.

 

“Nayeon? Nayeon!” Jeongyeon could only call in panic. Harsh crying and coughing can be heard from the bathroom and Jeongyeon swears she was about to break the door open.

 

And she did.

 

The door knob broke after Jeongyeon forcefully crashed her body on the door, not minding how much the impact hurted her. Her gaze falls on the floor where Nayeon was sitting with her phone on the floor beside the toilet, her face wet from tears and her clothes getting stained by the petals. Jeongyeon finally knew about them. It was from Nayeon’s cough all along. Nayeon missed her aim on the toilet, causing her to even more cough the petals on the bathroom floor. Nayeon was crying hard not just because it hurted, it was because Jeongyeon saw her in her worst state.

 

Jeongyeon ran and helped Nayeon to sit and lean on the wall, wiping away the tears the fell harshly from Nayeon’s eyes.

  
Jeongyeon surprisingly knows about this disease. But she never knew it could exist. Jeongyeon still kept in mind that it was Forget-Me-Nots. Her favorite flower.

 

_“Why Forget-Me-Nots? I mean, it’s the flower that’s least expected.” Nayeon asked, scanning the flower Jeongyeon picked from the stem they passed by. They were in a mini walk just to feel the air outside their dorm._

 

_“Well, yeah. You see, it means true love. Forget-me-nots reminds me that true love is colorful, just like this one.”_

 

_Nayeon laughed at Jeongyeon’s remark. She could be poetic sometimes._

 

_“Have you experienced such love yet to even know how colorful it is?” Nayeon brought herself to ask a question again. Jeongyeon shrugged and lifted the corner of her lips to a warm smile._

 

_“It’s just that. I haven’t experienced one yet. It’s peculiar. And ironic. But forget-me-nots remind me that true love is just around the corner. Just like them.”_

 

_Jeongyeon handed Nayeon the flower and smiled._

 

_“It’s somewhere.” Jeongyeon gave the flower to her and no words about it ever came again since then._

 

“Nayeon, hey, hey. You’re going to be okay.” Jeongyeon swept off the strands of hair on her face, trying to calm Nayeon down. But it seems like her presence just worsened her and she coughed another round of bloodied petals infront of Jeongyeon.

 

“No, no! I-I don’t want to forget!” Nayeon shook her head from Jeongyeon’s grip, crying even more on her hands.

 

Nayeon knew about it and had the chance for the surgery but it seems like Nayeon can’t afford to lose her memory about her feelings towards Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon really doesn’t get why she would rather die than live longer. Nayeon was dying. Blood stained petals scattered on the floor. She was on the verge of dying.

 

Nayeon finally gathered herself up and gripped on Jeongyeon’s hands that caressed her face, repeatingly saying It’s okays and I’m sorrys. Jeongyeon was already starting to cry, she should’ve known in the first place. It was her all along.

 

“Stay with me, Nayeon. Please, tell me you love me.” Jeongyeon let their foreheads touch, letting her comforting warmth spread on her, letting her know that she is true to her word. It will be okay.

 

Confessing to the person you have an unrequited love on was a cure, Jeongyeon knows. She read about it somewhere when Sana sent her an article about it and it says it’ll be a good concept. But of course, Jeongyeon doesn’t really buy it.

 

Nayeon kept coughing, she can’t bear it anymore.

 

“Please. Tell me you love me.” Jeongyeon pleaded one last time as a tear fell out off her eye.

 

“Will you still be there when I wake up?” Nayeon asked. Jeongyeon fathoms this is why Nayeon doesn’t want her to know about it. She was scared of someone leaving her again. Feeling empty and wounded. So maybe death would be a choice for her anyways.

 

“Yes. I will be there always. I love you. Please, stay.” Jeongyeon wept, waiting for Nayeon to say it. To finally confess to her.

 

“I love you, Jeongyeon. I don’t want to forget.” Nayeon finally talked. She hugged Jeongyeon like it was really the last. She had to, she needs to, she wants to.

 

Not long enough, the other members heard the loud bang in the bathroom. Finally seeing what was happening, they watched silently from afar, not wanting to interfere. From there, they silently wept, for they knew what was happening. They knew it was Nayeon, coughing up the petals, but she begged for the them to stay silent. Begged that whatever happens, she will be the one who will tell Jeongyeon.

 

Nayeon still kept on coughing bloodied flowers and it kept on going out, the petals getting more blood stained every cough. Jeongyeon tears fell as she sees the petal leave Nayeon’s pale lips, she almost was about to lose her, but she can’t. She really can’t.

 

One last cough and it was a big one. Many petals flew out of Nayeon’s body. She weakens but she never lost grip on Jeongyeon who still kept weeping, as she thought Nayeon was about to die in her arms.

 

“I love you. I love you. It’s okay.” Nayeon weakens and falls on Jeongyeon’s arms. Unlike before, she was not cold and sick anymore. Her face quickly became warm and colorful. It made Jeongyeon happy as ever.

 

“God, Nayeon! I thought I was going to lose you! I really love you, I really do.” Jeongyeon repeated her words and tightened her hug, finally, her heart being relieved from the heaviness it felt. It felt like the whole world was off her shoulder.

 

Jeongyeon, with all her might carried Nayeon to her bed, passing by the members, maybe, frustrated for not telling her any sooner.

 

—————————

 

Jeongyeon quiet sat beside Nayeon, who was peacefully sleeping with the aftermath of the disease taking effect on her. Jeongyeon still holds her hand, letting her know that by the time she wakes up, Jeongyeon was still there. Always there.

 

Jeongyeon was thankful to the gods that Nayeon’s usual color on her cheek started coming back and her breath was as steady as a still sea. Jeongyeon never took her eyes off Nayeon’s sleeping figure, not wanting anything to happen to her ever again. Moments after, a faint knock was heard from the door, only to reveal Mina, who was smiling from guilt because of what happened hours ago.

 

“Hey, unnie.” Mina gently closed the door behind her. Jeongyeon just replied with a nod, acknowledging her presence with a glance.

 

“Is she a lot better now?” Mina asked. Jeongyeon simply replied again with a nod. Mina noticed the sudden warmth on Nayeon’s peaceful figure, like getting hanahaki disease didn’t even make the picture. Mina and Jeongyeon knew there was nothing but awkward silence going on but it was rather a comforting one.

 

“It was me, Mina. It was me who caused her pain.” Jeongyeon could only sigh at herself. She got really bothered on what happened. She really doesn’t want anyone to be hurt especially when it is because of her. Especially when it is Nayeon, the person who kept her going up to this point.

 

“Stupid. It’s not your fault. Even Nayeon would agree with me.” Mina scolded with her gentle voice.

 

“She chose to love you. She chose to keep it all up, coughing up Forget-Me-Not petals. She, alone, chose those things, unnie. Shame on you for thinking it was your fault.” Mina could use a chill pill right now. Jeongyeon was really ticking her off.

 

“I just wish you all told me any sooner. I could have saved her from the pain.” Jeongyeon tightened her grip on Nayeon’s hand, kissing it gently while her mind gets clouded with the thoughts of losing her again. She can’t forget what happened.

 

“We wished too. It was Nayeon unnie who used the death wish card on us. We felt nothing but guilt, but we all did it for her.”

 

“That’s why I’m here. To say sorry.” Mina could only watch Jeongyeon’s eyes full of thoughts while watching the older one. Not hearing anything from the latter, Mina decided to head back to where the other members were.

 

“We’ll be outside. Tell us if you need anything.” Mina moved from where she was and headed to the door.

 

“Wait.”

 

Mina’s head snapped to Jeongyeon’s direction, whose expression was lighter than earlier.

 

“Thank you.” Jeongyeon lightly smiled to her with sincerity plastered on her face. Mina nodded in acknowledgment then continued to head to the door. She was finally contented with her response.

 

————————————

  
After the long slumber, Nayeon’s eyes fluttered open, feeling a warm hand pressed on hers. It was familiar, and it felt like she was really better.

 

She looked at her side, only to find Jeongyeon, watching her favorite sappy drama from her phone, not really noticing Nayeon’s consciousness. Her hand was still on hers. Nayeon gripped tightly on Jeongyeon to get her attention and finally succeeded. Seeing her eyes look on hers, after a very long time.

 

“Nayeon! H-Hey!”

 

“I swear you told me that’s sappy and you’ll never watch it.” Nayeon laughed, one that Jeongyeon never heard after a long time. It soon spread a grin on her face, getting ecstatic about what was currently happening.

 

“I missed you.” Jeongyeon hugged Nayeon and took a whiff of that familiar scent she longed for a long time.

 

“The probability of me missing you was high too.” Nayeon ruffled Jeongyeon’s hair, her habit after Jeongyeon got the short hair cut. Jeongyeon let her arms linger around Nayeon’s waist for a while, just wanting to stare at the once pale face.

 

“I shouldn’t have underestimated Forget-Me-Nots like that. It did me nothing good.”

 

“It did you good.” Jeongyeon was fast to object.

 

“I finally have you.” She continued, pressing their foreheads together, and Nayeon, Nayeon savored the moment oh so sweetly.

 

“You always had me.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i got lazy for a longer ending. i posted this on 2am PST so what? hanahaki x 2yeon 
> 
> Crossposted on AFF with the same uname  
> https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1346440/forget-me-not-2yeon-twice-hanahakidisease-imnayeon-najeong-yoojeongyeon


End file.
